Quizá mañana
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: A Takeru no le gustaban los finales, Hikari siempre había sido especial y Kouichi había llegado sorpresivamente. [Esta historia es para La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del foro Proyecto 1-8]


El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia es para La Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Combinación 26: Triángulo amoroso mixto.**

 **Takeru x Hikari / Takeru x Kouichi**

* * *

 ** _Quizá mañana  
_** _seremos estrellas_

* * *

 _A [T.] le gustaba hablar de comienzos, no de finales. Los finales le recordaban al divorcio de sus padres, a su vida lejos de su hermano, a sus múltiples despedidas a lo largo de los años. Él pensaba que los finales dolían, que los comienzos tenían el sabor de la esperanza, y ese era él. [T.] era esperanza. En algún punto, hablar de final le hizo hablar de comienzos. Nunca fueron sinónimos, pero solían sucederse. No eran desesperanza los finales, aunque le supieron amargos durante gran parte del tiempo. Su historia con [H.] no es final, porque ella le sabía a luz. Siempre fue ejemplo de lo bueno, lo positivo. No fue que no sintió amargura, tampoco. [H.] fue siempre su misterio mejor conocido, su enigma resuelto, su compromiso abandonado._

 _Él siempre supo que la amaba, no de la misma forma que quería al cielo o a la flor. Su luz era... Era la definición que se le escapaba a [T.], la visión que huía cuando trataba de describirla. hasta que se fue, y entonces llegó [K.]_

—¿K. me llamaste? —preguntó Kouichi, alzando las cejas oscuras. Takeru cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos masajeando su nuca. Debió haber imaginado que era un truco para ver la pantalla de su computadora. Kouichi era a veces demasiado curioso como para contenerse. Así había encontrado a su hermano gemelo, según le había contado a Takeru, y desde entonces lo encontraba algo más adorable que molesto.

—Nadie sabe que eres tú —Takeru le dijo, con una sonrisa escondida en la esquina de su boca. Trataba de sonar serio mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Le parecía curioso que la expresión Kouichi se le parecía a la de su gemelo más cuando llevaba el ceño grabado que con la sonrisa. No había tenido problemas para diferenciarlos, quizá porque las miradas que Kouji le lanzó siempre —las que aún le lanzaba ocasionalmente— eran señales de advertencia. Kouichi siempre había tenido compasión en su mirada y le costó años decirle por qué.

— _Yo_ sé que soy yo —Kouichi replicó, alejándose. Se levantó sin querer encorvarse demasiado. Pasaba más que suficientes horas diarias con la espalda doblada culpa de maquetas interminables y planos de líneas infinitas.

—Bueno, sí, pero eso es porque eres parte de la historia y no se supone que la leas.

—¿Y esos son los mejores nombres que se te ocurrieron? —preguntó, sonriendo con más diversión que la primera vez—, ¿ _K._? ¿En serio?

—Son _temporales._

—¿Y por qué la estás subiendo a un blog?

—Cállate, Kouichi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuando lo conoció, a Kimura Kouichi, él estaba en la puerta del apartamento de soltero de Hiroaki y lo acompañaba una mujer con un rostro tan parecido que era imposible negar el parentesco. Takeru había levantado las cejas, él no había estado esperando visitas tan tarde y su padre le había dicho que su hermano pasaría el fin de semana en Kyoto con la familia de Sora.

La mujer sonrió, suave, tranquila. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color azul, se le dibujaban líneas alrededor al sonreír, y la serenidad coloreaba su expresión.

—Tú debes ser Takeru —ella dijo, en voz calma—. Hiroaki me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Takeru no tenía idea de quién era ella o qué estaba haciendo en la puerta del apartamento de soltero de su padre, pero la primera idea que apareció en su mente no le gustó.

—¿Quién es, Takeru? —la voz de su padre, un murmullo serio y lejano—... Ah, Tomoko. No te esperaba hasta más tarde.

 _¿Quién era Tomoko? ¿Por qué la esperaba más tarde...?_

Takeru pensó que su padre estaría solo toda su vida, un destino paralelo al de su madre. Dos estrellas destinadas a ir por caminos separados cuando la gravedad dejó de arrastrarlos al otro. Por esa razón aquella fue la presentación más incómoda que tuvo alguna vez pensada para su posible madrastra.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Estás molesto todavía por lo de tu padre? —preguntó Hikari, cuando consideró que había pasado el tiempo prudencial para tocar el tema. Con Takeru, ella parecía ser la única capaz de predecir.

A Hikari... Bueno, Takeru sentía que había conocido a Hikari desde siempre. Estaban sus huellas en cada recuerdo, grabada en las más profundas imágenes de sus memorias, esas que solo reservaba para sus contadas excepciones. No tenía tantas de esas, en eso se parecía a su hermano.

Takeru había sido abandonado muchas veces antes, así que prefería... Dejar ir. Soltar la mano de alguien es más soportable que suelten la tuya y él... Él solo… Él solo quería encontrar un lugar que le perteneciera. _Ese lugar era Odaiba,_ de algún modo retorcido. No exactamente la ciudad, no, más bien las personas que estaban _allí_. Así que cuando volvió, tres años después de marcharse, se sintió en casa. Y en algún punto, junto con su hermano y sus amigos, Hikari comenzó a ser sinónimo de _hogar_.

A pesar de eso, de saber que debía hacerlo, él no quería hablar de la novia de su padre y su posible futuro hermanastro.

En cambio, sin sutileza ni pretención, preguntó: —¿Te gusta la idea de la obra que te comenté?

Hikari, llevaba a cuestas su bicicleta, se detuvo para mirarlo. Takeru habría llevado la suya pero la había dejado en su casa y pasaba el fin de semana en la casa de su padre y su hermano... No quedaba tan lejos de la preparatoria.

Lo único que le molestaba de la situación era que, en el apartamento de su padre, él no podía ignorar la situación. Yamato estaba llevándose increíblemente bien con los dos hijos de Tomoko. Porque, sí, ella tenía dos hijos también. Y estaba divorciada, lo que era... bueno, triste.

—Creo que sería muy divertido —opinó, una vez que estuvo satisfecha con lo que veía en sus ojos. Takeru realmente no entendía cómo lo hacía, como ella podía leerlo tan bien, pero siempre lo había considerado una de esas cosas incuestionables de Hikari y no las discutía porque no encontraría respuesta—... ¿Dices que _yo_ sería el príncipe en esta obra tuya? ¿Y serías la princesa?

—Mi plan inicial era que _Daisuke_ sea la princesa pero su clase se encargará de la cafetería para el Festival así que cambié de opinión —Takeru se encogió de hombros, aunque lamentaba la idea perdida. No era del todo cierto, él sólo había querido ver la cara de Daisuke con las ideas que tenía para su obra.

Hikari rodó los ojos. —No seas malo con él.

Takeru le dio su mejor sonrisa, a pesar que con ella nunca funcionaba. Había cosas que él solo guardaba para ella, porque Hikari siempre había sido especial. Esa sonrisa no era una de ellas.

—Sora dijo que puede ayudarme con los vestidos y los trajes, si le aviso con tiempo.

Hikari hizo un ruido de comprensión. Sabía que Sora estaba más ocupada ahora de lo que había estado en el pasado, pero la pelirroja siempre se había tomado su tiempo para Takeru, para todos ellos.

—La obra la escribiste tú, ¿cierto?

Takeru a veces se sentía atrapado por el mar cobrizo que llenaba los ojos de Hikari. No era siempre rojizo, había un fondo oscuro a contraluz y podía mirarlos sin cansarse.

—Sí.

Hikari ladeó el rostro, curiosa.

—¿El príncipe se queda con la princesa?

Sonrió, enseñando todos sus dientes. —Eso lo sabrás cuando el profesor de teatro acepte mi propuesta para presentarla. No te daré _spoilers_.

Siguieron caminando un poco, pero él esperaba algo más.

—¿Ni una sola pista? —insistió ella, frunciendo los labios.

Hikari había sido la única que leía sus escritos así que Takeru entendía por qué estaba frustrada por no saber: él no había planeado esconderle su obra de teatro, su primera obra de teatro, pero Yanagisawa-sensei había sembrado la idea en su cabeza y él solo la había escrito para ver si podía, para demostrarse que podía.

La idea de presentarla para actuarla sobre el escenario escolar fue cuando el festival de las estrellas llegó a la vuelta de la esquina y su clase era la encargada del entretenimiento. Habían propuesto los típicos eventos: la casa del terror, un concierto, un paseo de estrellas… Pero Takeru tenía esperanza que podrían probar algo diferente.

—Tendrás que esperar y ver —le dijo a Hikari, con una sonrisa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kouichi no dijo más después del repentino estallido que los sumió en un mundo de silencio, aunque se sentía comprensivo y no acusador. Se dejó caer lentamente junto a Takeru, su espalda nunca dejando la pared, hasta que las distancia era tan poca que Takeru se sentía inquietantemente consciente de los puntos donde se tocaban.

Habían coincidido, por casualidad y no otra cosa, en la casa de Hiroaki. Una parte de él se preguntaba si había sido obra de su padre, el dejarlos solos allí.

—No tengo nada contra tu madre.

Kouichi ladeó el rostro y una sonrisa le estiró los labios.

—Lo sé, pero será raro. Si se casan.

—Sí.

Takeru suspiró.

—¿Ella lo _ama_? —preguntó y en definitiva era la cuestión que importaba ser respondida. Podía vivir con todo eso, si la respuesta era positiva.

Kouichi paseó sus ojos plagados de sombra por toda la habitación, como si de repente no estuviese seguro de nada. Se encogió de hombros al final.

—Nunca la he visto enamorada —confesó, su voz un fino hilo. Aunque llevaban tiempo conviviendo, ese tipo de intimidad se sentía nuevo—. Creo... _Sé_ que amó pero eso terminó antes que pudiera verlo.

Takeru recordaba a su padre amando a su madre, y estaba seguro que no era lo que parecía cuando estaba con Tomoko. Aún así, ese recuerdo era de una vida atrás. Tal vez no era más que un espejismo, una ilusión creada de fotografías de tiempos felices.

Kouichi lo miró con ojos llenos de algo parecido a la simpatía y él lo resintió.

Sus padres habían comenzado una relación pero eso no quería decir que tenían que ser amistosos unos con otros. Yamato le había dicho que le agradaba el joven, que serían buenos amigos. Takeru se preguntaba si su relación habría sido distinta si su mera presencia no representaba lo que Takeru jamás tendría, los lazos que había anhelado desde que estaban rotos.

—Mi padre volvió a casarse también —le dijo Kouichi, levantó la vista como si estuviese mirando el cielo—. Ellos deben salir adelante. El haberse casado una vez no quiere decir que no pueden volver a enamorarse.

Takeru lo sabía, sabía tanto sobre segundas oportunidades como cualquier persona, o incluso más, y aún así había algo incómodo en toda la escena, en sabes que su padre volvía a encontrar el amor en otra mujer, en que esa mujer pronto estaría viviendo con él... Takeru aún no podía dejar de preguntarse qué habría pasado si.

— _No es contra tu madre_ —dijo de repente, por segunda vez.

Kouichi lo miró.

— _Lo sé_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A veces, cuando se perdía en sus ojos de cobre oscuro y claro, pensaba que sería interesante inclinarse y tocar los labios rosados. No siempre le habían llamado la atención, aunque no recordaba exactamente desde cuando les dedicaba más de un fugaz pensamiento. Tal vez desde que Hikari había comenzado a ponerse brillo en los labios. Quizá cuando empezó a ser diferente a las otras chicas con las que trataba, aunque Hikari siempre había sido única. Takeru se preguntaba si dejaría de estar obnubilado alguna vez.

Ese era su último año en la preparatoria, pensó, no desaprovecharía oportunidades.

Curioso como era todo, no debió sorprenderle que su primer beso con Hikari hubiese sucedido cuando vestía un traje de príncipe y él tenía que inclinarse para besarla porque era la princesa más alta que había existido en ese pequeño universo.

Había flores en los cerezos. Eran las favoritas de Hikari. Usaba sus colores para vestir, amarillos y rosas y él siempre las asociaba con ella. Florecieron antes, ese año.

Y se marchitaron demasiado pronto.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _[H.] lo dejó. Él pensó que ella iba a estar para siempre y en algún lugar de la línea, entre sus sueños y fotografías, ella se había ido. La entendía, desde luego, porque a veces era uno de los pocos que podía entenderla cuando ella no era clara, cuando todo se tornaba confuso. Había sido bajo la sombra de un cerezo, cerca de su cumpleaños, y el recuerdo debía serle amargo pero no lo era porque [H.] estaba en él._

 _La memoria, de alguna forma, era agridulce._

— _¿Estas segura?_

 _¿No quieres que vaya contigo? ¿No soy el foco de tu corazón? ¿Volverás?_

 _[T.] no hizo esas preguntas, no todas, porque no estaba seguro si quería una respuesta. [H.] lo había mirado como si hubiese escuchado cada una, de todos modos. Le tocó la cara con la dulzura tan propia de [H.] y con un beso le respondió._

 _Quería decirle que la esperaría, pero ella siempre había sido mejor esperando que él. [T.] no estaba acostumbrado a ser al que dejaban. O estaba más acostumbrado a dejar ir._

 _[T.] la acompañó hasta el aeropuerto, aún sin saber su destino. Le sonrió con los labios secos y la saludó con las manos vacías._

 _[H.] era la luz y no puedes atrapar la luz con las manos._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Taichi, de todas las personas, dio voz a esa pregunta. Sus ojos se fijaron en él, comprensivos de una forma que Takeru no acostumbraba, una que le recordó a cuando era un niño, pero especialmente a una época donde no conocía a Hikari.

Ciertamente había empezado su historia de amor muy temprano, aunque no había sido eso entonces, _una historia de amor_.

Había sido amistad, primero, una conexión. En silencio, compartida. Primero eran juegos simples, contar juntos estrellas bajo el cielo que tenían en común. Ponerles nombres a las que les eran desconocidas. Dibujar, contar historias intermitentes cuando volvían a verse entre los años.

Crecieron amigos, desde luego, crecieron juntos cuando no lo esperaron. Hasta que él llegó para quedarse, permanentemente, sorprendente, y ya creyeron jamás separarse.

Hikari lo dejó, bajo la sombra del cerezo donde la besó por primera vez, aún cuando Takeru había pensado todo el tiempo que estaban destinados a ser.

Se había marchado a perseguir un sueño del que no formaba parte. Y estaba bien. Debería haber tenido en cuenta que podía equivocarse. Lo había hecho con los sueños de la familia que no podría reconstruir desde cenizas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No tardaron en separarse, su padre y Tomoko. A Takeru le sorprendió lo mucho que le decepcionó la imagen de verla marchar, una tarde de otoño. Se había acostumbrado, _casi_ , a la idea que su padre había encontrado un nuevo amor y que no estaría solo. También... Le alivió. Takeru no podía dejar de pensar que su padre no había amado suficiente a Tomoko Kimura. Tal vez fue que los dos habían estado solos... Quizá... Ellos habían buscado compañía.

Quizá las fotografías no eran tan mentirosas.

Lo que más le decepcionaba era pensar que tal vez quería que se quedasen juntos para que así al menos Hiroaki _pareciese_ más feliz.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Te vas a quedar en Odaiba, entonces? —Takeru se sorprendió de la inquietud que pintaba la voz de su padre, cuando Kouichi fue a su casa a buscar sus últimas pertenencias olvidadas. Tomoko no había regresado.

—Me aceptaron en la universidad aquí —Kouichi respondió, fácilmente—. Mi madre tiene familia en Kyoto. Va a estar muy bien con ellos.

Hiroaki se escuchaba dudoso todavía. —¿ _Y tú_?

La sorpresa que causó la pregunta goteaba en las palabras de Kouichi. —Voy a vivir con mi hermano. Kouji está en mi carrera, casi. Gracias por todo, Ishida...san

—Puedes llamarme si lo necesitas, ¿sabes? Tu madre es una buena amiga. Siempre fue una amiga primero.

—¿Te quedarás por aquí? —preguntó Takeru, como si no hubiese escuchado la conversación detrás de la puerta.

Kouichi levantó la vista de la tarjeta que le había dado Hiroaki.

—Seremos vecinos o algo parecido. Encontramos un departamento a dos calles de aquí—replicó—. Nos seguiremos viendo.

Takeru se encontraba curiosamente aliviado por eso.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Estaba lleno de planos y dibujos, la siguiente vez que volvieron a encontrarse. Takeru lo acompañó hasta su nuevo apartamento, que no era más grande que el de su hermano mayor y su padre, y le sostuvo la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, tardío. Se habían chocado en la esquina de la calle.

—No estaba mirando por donde iba —le respondió y le dio una sonrisa que le recordó a Hikari, por el borde melancólico que tocó sus labios.

Se quedó inmóvil hasta perderlo de vista. Takeru nunca se había preguntado, antes, si podría encontrar a alguien más.

Hikari había sido siempre única, entre todas las demás. Era, tal vez, un _quizá_...

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Takeru asintió a Kouji mientras se encontraban en la puerta del edificio que compartía con su gemelo.

—Yamato no querrá volver a formar una banda, ¿no?

Takeru miró la sonrisa en la cara de Kouji Minamoto, rara en toda expresión.

Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa tocando sus labios, imitando al sol en sus ojos azul cielo.

—No creo que mi hermano vuelva a formar una banda por el momento. Aunque, ¿quién sabe? Todos decían eso después que la primera se separó.

Kouji resopló. Cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas para que entrasen.

—La nuestra tuvo éxito en su momento, aunque no nos iba bien con los nombres. Takuya era terrible eligiéndolos.

Takeru asintió distraídamente. Sintió el cambio en el aire y cuando se volvió a mirar a Kouji, encontró que lo miraba directamente a él. Pensó que se parecía a la brusquedad preocupada de Yamato, el hielo ardiendo en azul.

—Mi madre habla _muy bien_ de ti —Takeru siempre se asombraba del enfoque directo de Kouji a la hora de abarcar un tema. Quizá porque él se enredaba por defecto—... Y te tiene aprecio. Pero si le haces daño a _mi_ hermano...

Takeru se quedó perplejo.

La mirada intrigada de Kouichi, preguntándole a su hermano por qué había vuelto tan pronto le confirmó que había sido advertido... por _algo._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _No mucho después, ella le escribió un correo a él._

 _Querido [T.]:_

 _He estado pensando en ti, en lo que me preguntaste antes de irme. A veces... A veces la respuesta es sí. Otras siento que esto es demasiado tierno para ser lo que esperas, lo que creo que debe ser. Estoy confundida, [T.], y no podía decírtelo a tu cara. Necesitaba la distancia, distancia de la que era cuando estaba en Odaiba, la que todos esperaban que sea. La que siguen esperando. A veces me pregunto si tú también me miras a través de expectativas, pero la idea es tonta. Yo también lo hago. [T.], te amo, pero aún tengo cosas que ver, aún tienes cosas que vivir. Creo que si debemos ser, seremos. Mientras tanto, quiero que sepas que aún guardo el botón y que las fotos que te envío son las primeras que tomé al llegar. Nadie las ha visto, solo tú y yo. Te enviaré siempre mis fotos, cada vez que llegue a un nuevo lugar._

 _[T.], perdóname, por no poder ser sincera. Por irme, por soltarte la mano._

 _Espero que estemos bien._

 _Siempre tuya, [H.]_

T. Takeru [10:43 p.m.] (mensaje enviado): Puedes ser tan tonta, Hikari. Somos nosotros, estaremos bien.

T. Takeru [10:46 p.m.] (mensaje enviado): Yo también te enviaré algo para que sea _nuestro_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Takeru:_ «¿Sigues despierto?»

 _Takeru:_ «Sabes que la noche es para descansar, ¿no?»

 _Takeru:_ «Tu estúpida película quedó en mi casa»

 _Kouichi está escribiendo..._

 _Kouichi_ : «Los que estamos en la carrera de arquitectura no dormimos en época de entregas»

 _Kouichi_ : «¿No lo hablamos la última vez que te quedaste haciéndome compañía?»

 _Kouichi_ : «Y es un documental»

 _Takeru_ : «Supongo que eso explica las ojeras. Me pareció que estabas muy delgado»

 _Kouichi_ : «Ahora estás hablando como Kouji. Estoy _bien_ »

 _Takeru_ : «¿Mañana es la entrega, entonces?»

 _Kouichi_ : «La última de este semestre»

 _Takeru_ : «Pasado mañana te invitaré a comer algo, para celebrar»

 _Kouichi_ : «¿Qué cosa?»

 _Takeru_ : «Que sobreviviste a tu semestre»

 _Kouichi_ : «Jaja»

 _Takeru_ : «¿Te das cuenta que las iniciales de nuestros nombres son las mismas que las de nuestro apellido?»

 _Takeru_ : «Soy T.T., eres K.K.»

 _Kouichi está escribiendo..._

 _Kouichi_ : «Esta conversación podría preocuparme de cualquier otra persona»

 _Kouichi_ : «Ve a dormir, Takeru»

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Debe ser una persona muy especial. Sigues esperando que te llame, por la forma que miras el teléfono cada vez que suena.

Takeru se quedó inmóvil.

—Es.

—Él me agrada —Iori fue inquietantemente deliberado en sus palabras.

Takeru se pasó una mano por el pelo. —¿Nos viste?

Iori, que había sido severo en su infancia más tierna, era una persona justa por naturaleza. Y sincera. Takeru miró los ojos verdes con intención aunque una parte de él se sentía inquieta por lo que iba a encontrar. No podía olvidar que se trataba de Iori.

—No recordaba haberte escuchado reír así desde que Hikari se fue. Solo... Me alegra mucho.

Sonrió.

Él no debía olvidar, no, que sus amigos estaban para él. Cualquiera de ellos. Todos ellos. Porque eso era lo que los amigos hacían.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _[K.] era bueno en llegar y causar revolución. Su hermano gemelo podría decirlo si se lo preguntasen y eso fue justo lo que hizo en la vida de [T.] quizá, incluso, en su pequeño universo. Al final, pese al mal comienzo, parecía que su continuación iba a ser mejor. No fue fácil, para [T.] aceptarlo en principio. Durante algún tiempo, solo podía decir que había encontrado a alguien con quién compartía cosas... Experiencias incluso. Los dos eran hijos de padres divorciados, [K.] había vivido toda la infancia con su madre, [T.] con la suya. Se habían conocido como si fuesen a ser una familia ensamblada a partir de dos qué ya estaban rotas. Quizá no habría sido mala idea, pero no fue lo que terminaron siendo.  
_

 _Como resultaron las cosas, [T.] no estaba seguro si él habría elegido algo diferente.  
_

—En el fondo eres empalagoso.

Takeru levantó la vista al oír la voz de Kouichi, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado en la misma pose. Sus dedos tartamudearon en el teclado mientras sus ojos trazaron las líneas de su rostro.

—Deja de leer por encima de mi hombro.

Se giró hacia el ordenador para reafirmar su punto.

Kouichi presionó el rostro contra su cuello, murmurando algo contra su piel. El intento para esconder su sonrisa falló miserablemente.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Izumi me habló de esta galería. Selecciones de los mejores fotógrafos del país —Kouichi siempre parecía emocionado cuando se trataba de arquitectura, justo como cuando habían ido a visitar a su abuela a Shimane, no muchos meses atrás, y le había hablado del estilo de construcción de los templos y los materiales, el cómo mejorar—. Se llama _Nostalgia_ la exposición. Es un recorrido por la historia de los edificios y paisajes...

A Takeru el nombre le sonaba familiar. Estaba casi seguro que Sora y Miyako habían hablado de ella durante la última reunión. Él había escuchado a medias sobre lo que hablaban. No es que le disgustasen las galerías, pero eso era más de Kouichi, Sora incluso. Hikari...

 _Nostalgia._

—Hikari tiene algunas fotos en esa exposición.

—¿De verdad? Eso es impresionante.

Nunca le hablaba de Hikari, a Kouichi, quizá por eso no hablaron más del tema. No porque no pudiese o fuese difícil, que lo era, sino porque... Kouichi lo había conocido mejor cuando él perdió a Hikari. Y había sido él, sin brillo. Takeru se preguntaba si hubiese sido diferente. ¿Qué habría pasado si Hikari se hubiese quedado alrededor con sus ojos de luz? ¿Habría espantado las sombras que llenaban los ojos de Kouichi?

Takeru no quería mezclar a Hikari con Kouichi porque eran... Dos piezas que ocupaban un mismo lugar en el rompecabezas. No, era mucho más difícil que eso.

Quizá lo que había cambiado había sido él.

—¿En qué te quedaste pensando? —preguntó Kouichi, de repente—. Parecía algo doloroso.

Aún no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien _más_ pudiese leerlo tan bien.

Pero, Takeru pensó, suponer que Kouichi no sabía quién era Hikari o quién había sido para él era seguramente una tontería.

Había estado alrededor para ver su corazón roto cuando ella lo dejó, lo había ayudado a través de ello, aún sin pretenderlo, y había sido una compañía constante desde entonces. Así que Kouichi sabía todo pero Hikari sabía nada, y Takeru sabía que las circunstancias habrían podido ser distintas. Él era una persona que solía preguntarse _qué hubiera sido._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

Retrocedió, por la misma calle. No debería haber sido una sorpresa ver a su madre junto con a su padre, almorzando en aquel restaurante. Por un momento, se encontró admirando una imagen qué había visto de niño y no podía moverse.

Las ilusiones siempre eran difíciles de romper si tu nombre era Takaishi Takeru.

Decidió, al final, que lo mejor era que ellos no lo vieran.

Lo que él no había esperado era encontrar unos ojos cobrizos mirándolo cuando se giró. Aún no era primavera, los cerezos no estaban en flor y ellos no tenían más dieciocho años pero, como siempre había pasado, al mirar los ojos de Hikari lo que no era, lo que ellos no fueron, no importaba.

—Takeru...

Antes de que Takeru lo supiera, Hikari se aferraba a él en un abrazo de cuerpo entero y la había levantado del suelo sin pensar en lo nostálgico que se sentía hacer aquello.

— _Te extrañé_ — dijo Hikari en voz baja.

Takeru sintió el calor subir por el pecho a la garganta, casi doloroso.

—Yo también.

No había sido consciente de a qué magnitud, realmente, hasta ese instante.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un momento interminable.

—Te invito un café. Quiero que me cuentes de tu libro.

Las cejas de Takeru se alzaron. —¿Lo leíste?

 _—Siempre_ leo los cuentos que me mandas —Hikari le sonrió, la niña que había sido, la mujer que podía ser perfectamente reconocibles en su sonrisa: siempre había sido dualidad—. ¿Te deshiciste de las fotos que te mandé?

Empezó a visitar la galería varias veces a la semana, después de ese encuentro. Se sentía bien, desconectarse del resto y perderse en las imágenes de la vida de otras personas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _No has cambiado en nada.  
_

 _—No estoy tan seguro de eso.  
_

 _—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que...?  
_

 _—Hace cuatro años.  
_

 _—¿Cuatro años ya?  
_

 _—El tiempo pasa cuando empieza tu recorrido espiritual.  
_

 _—Me alegra haberte encontrado.  
_

 _—No dijiste que vendrías a Odaiba.  
_

 _—Nadie sabe. Quería darles una sorpresa.  
_

 _—Parece que arruiné la sorpresa.  
_

 _—Solo para ti. Podrás reírte de los demás mientras esperas que se enteren. Siempre has sido bueno guardando mis secretos, Takeru.  
_

 _—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?_

— _A veces creo que buscaba en el lugar equivocado... Pero, sí, lo encontré._ _Dime algo, Takeru._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Por qué las estrellas verdes se pierden en el universo azul hasta que encuentran a su estrella compañera?_

— _Esas preguntas..._

— _Las extrañabas._

— _Te extrañaba más a ti._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hikari se alejó y las pared dentro de sus ojos se levantó para ocultar la desilusión pero Takeru siempre había sabido cuando las cosas estaban mal con sólo mirarla. Por un instante, parecía espantada. La luz tenue había hecho sus pupilas grandes y oscuras, ilusión del deseo. Takeru sintió la fuerza de la atracción, esa que había sentido hacia ella desde él primer instante, desde que la encontró brillante y luminosa. Era debatible aquel comienzo lejano, pero lo suyo con Hikari había sido siempre inefable. Prefería haber seguido en la ignorancia, la creencia que ellos fueron una vez y había sido demasiado para que sigan siendo. En el fondo, el sabía que no se marchitarían con el tiempo, esos pensamientos sobre ella.

En su imaginario, la estrella se fue siguiendo una estela justo al contrario porque eso era lo que Hikari hacia, y no la esperó porque las estrellas fugaces no deberían regresar.

—¿Kouichi Kimura? _¿Tu hermanastro?_

—Nuestros padres se separaron —Takeru sabía que sonaba a la defensiva.

Hikari, de todas las reacciones posibles, sonrió. Había un toque de tristeza en sus ojos plagados de sombra cobre.

—Siempre pensé que había algo especial en él. Al principio me preocupaba cuando lo odiabas por ser el hijo de la pareja de tu padre… Pero luego… Cambió.

Había sido hace años, aquella historia, y se sentía lejana y próxima a la vez.

Takeru la miró por un largo momento, las notas de nostalgia se hundieron en su estómago. Allí estaba Hikari, demasiado cerca y demasiado lejos, y sabía que podría ser tan fácil inclinarse para presionar su boca en la suya hasta que ya no sintiera el anhelo perdido, la falta que ella le había hecho durante todo ese tiempo.

—Lo quieres —Hikari siempre lo había leído mejor que nadie. Podía ver más allá del humor y los espejos, podía ver dentro de él mejor que algunos de sus amigos más cercanos.

Takeru no respondió, porque esa no había sido una pregunta.

Hikari sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Era una reacción violenta para ella pero bajó los ojos y se serenó.

—¿Estamos bien?

—Somos nosotros —Takeru respondió, las palabras cayendo de sus labios antes de que pudiese controlarlas—, ¿qué crees?

Hikari ladeó la cabeza, su sonrisa pequeña y familiar era la tibia imagen que había olvidado extrañar pero que ahora lo llenaba como solía hacerlo en sus años tempranos.

Takeru estiró su mano y tomó la de Hikari, un gesto que siempre les había pertenecido. Ella siempre tenía las manos frías en invierno, las de Kouichi eran cálidas sin importar la estación.

—Te acompaño hasta tu casa.

—Gracias, Takeru.

Cuando ella lo miraba así, él sentía que el tiempo no había pasado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No volvió a besarla, al despedirse. Ni la siguiente vez en acompañarla de regreso. Dejó caer su mano, como si quemase y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo como si su cercanía quemase. Le dio una sonrisa, sólo para recordarle que ellos estaban bien porque ellos eran y no volvió a su departamento hasta después de pasar unas horas con Iori cada vez. Habría ido con Ken o Daisuke si se tratase de otra chica, de otra persona, pero Iori no haría preguntas. Él lo dejaría estar.

Mientras la música se reproducía en el fondo, Takeru pensaba en los misterios de la vida. En por qué no esperar había hecho regresar a Hikari, en por qué tenía que querer a Kouichi en su vida. En por qué era tan difícil separar a dos piezas que nunca debieron ir juntas en el mismo lugar de su vida. _Sé cuidadoso con lo que deseas porque puedes conseguirlo_ era un sabio aviso realmente.

—Supe que volvió Hikari —No fue hasta la despedida que Iori lo encaró, sus ojos de severo verdor llenos con pinceladas de simpatía.

—La vi hoy. La estoy yendo a ver desde hace días.

Iori movió la cabeza, sus sospechas confirmadas.

—¿Estás bien?

—No.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Alquiló la película que más odiaba, la que le gustaba ver a Kouichi, probablemente para fastidiarlo, y pasó a comprar en su restaurante favorito antes de salir para su casa. Gritaba culpa, por cada poro, y sospechaba que lo sabría apenas llegase, lo que escondía pero eso no le hizo dejar la película en el auto o arrojar la comida a la basura, aunque no le disgustaba la comida italiana. Takeru sintió el estómago hundirse cuando no encontró en ninguna parte la llave de su apartamento compartido. Se le cayó, en algún momento.

 _Debía ser el karma_ , pensó. La suerte no perdona a los infieles. Takeru, unos años atrás, podría haber pensado diferente pero el compromiso, el verdadero compromiso, lo tomaba en serio.

Tocar la puerta de su propio apartamento era ridículo.

Kouichi tenía arrugas en la frente al abrir la puerta, el gesto de duda grabado en su cara. Takeru desearía tomar una fotografía y en ese pensamiento, su sonrisa murió.

—Traje una película —dijo y agitó el DVD, sus ojos moviéndose incómodamente por el apartamento. Se sentía incómodo en su propia piel—... Y comida italiana.

Las cejas de Kouichi se alzaron aún más.

—Perdí la llave. —Takeru se sintió obligado a explicarse.

Cambió el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pierna antes de que Kouichi lo dejase entrar. Tomó la bolsa con la comida y dejó que Takeru se moviese por la sala, automático y silencioso. Se sentaron juntos en el sofá y a pesar que Takeru sentía el peso familiar de una mirada, se obligó a tomar los cubiertos y a comer el primer bocado.

Kouichi tenía práctica con personas silenciosas. Su madre, su hermano... Takeru podía no ser siempre silencio pero tampoco era ruido constante.

—¿Alquilaste el documental…? —preguntó Kouichi, al ver la pantalla llenarse con imágenes familiares justo detrás de los primeros comerciales. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia Takeru y se quedaron, y se quedaron—. De acuerdo, ¿ _qué hiciste_?

Takeru trató de no tartamudear, y falló. Las confrontaciones directas no eran lo suyo, a menos que fuese necesario por el bien de alguien más.

—¡No hice nada! ¡No fui yo!

—Una doble negación es afirmación —Kouichi puntualizó, con tranquilidad. Era irritante discutir con alguien así, por eso Takeru lo odiaba—... Y has estado actuando raro desde hace días.

Kouichi le quitó los cubiertos de las manos, los apoyó en la mesita que estaba cerca: la que había pertenecido a su abuela y abrazó a Takeru sin decir nada más. Finalmente él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kouichi.

—Habla conmigo —pidió, finalmente.

—No sé por donde empezar.

—Empieza por algo pequeño —Takeru podía sentir la sonrisa en su tono y se relajó.

—Vi a mi madre y a mi padre almorzando el lunes.

—¿Te molestó?

Takeru bufó en el hombro de Kouichi. —No, solo no quería que me vieran así que cambié de dirección y llegué hasta la galería de la que me hablaste.

Vio el rompecabezas armarse en el fondo de los ojos de Kouichi. Notó el cambió en la postura, la línea de la espalda se suavizó apenas y la rigidez de los hombros fue menos pronunciada.

—Ah.

Takeru no entendió.

—Estaba Hikari.

—Sí —Kouichi estuvo de acuerdo con tanta rapidez que Takeru sintió un martilleo en sus oídos, bajo su piel—. Los artistas suele estar cuando se exponen sus obras. ¿Hablaste con ella?

—Ella me besó.

Cuando no discutieron en voz alta, a los gritos, él se sintió aliviado. No le gustaba discutir a gritos, aunque se los merecía.

—¿Y que hiciste?

—Me alejé. Le conté de nosotros… Pero…

—Quieres más de ella —Kouichi le acarició la nuca, Takeru se negó a mirarlo.

Hikari había sido siempre la primera, la única y él no sabía por qué se sentía tan inquieto, abrumado, por lo que había pasado. Solo había sido un beso en el desconocimiento. Ella no habría intentado si él le hubiese dicho que había otra persona en su vida.

Takeru odiaba pensar que no le había hablado lo suficiente de Kouichi a ella. Quizá había sido una venganza, ocultarle partes de su presente como ella había hecho en el pasado. No, incluso así, no se trataba de Hikari en absoluto.

—Es porque la quieres.

—La quiero, _claro_ que la quiero. Es mi mejor amiga.

Nunca había dejado de serlo.

—Es más que eso —Kouichi le dijo en voz tranquila, el sonido reconfortante que acompañaba la caricia sobre su pelo—, _y lo sabes_. No habrías reaccionado así si no hubiese sido porque es algo más.

Takeru se negó a pensar en ese _algo más._

—Es mi mejor amiga. Siempre lo ha sido.

—La quieres.

—No como te quiero —Takeru solía usar a su hermano en esas conversaciones para desviar los puntos y la información que flotaba en su pecho.

Kouichi le sonrió, cálido y suave y tan comprensivo que lo hizo sentirse aún peor.

—Nos quieres diferente porque ella es _tu_ Hikari y yo soy Kouichi.

Takeru lo miró fijamente.

—No quiero que terminemos… Yo… Dejé de esperarla hace tiempo.

Kouichi sacudió la cabeza, pero sus ojos estaban inundados de tristeza.

—Creo que nunca dejaste de esperarla.

Él tampoco creía eso. En el fondo, siempre había tenido esperanza.

—¿Y cómo terminará la historia?

—Supongo que eso tendrás que averiguarlo solo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Terminó! O tal vez no, pero a Takeru no le gustan los finales(?) La verdad es que la historia se negó a seguir más y ya no pude continuar. ¡Me encantó escribir de estos tres!

Muchas gracias a _LeCielVAN_ por soportar mi histeria con este fic. ¡Y muchas gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
